The Twins
by MelindaBel101
Summary: Well you've met Harry But have you met Bella his Twin."Bella Swan Bella Potter" No Edward Cullen just Cedric Cullen.The same person
1. Begining

Chapter 1 Twins or Not

The black same black house that Sirius Black had grown up in for the past fourty-three years,and now the same house the Potter Twins are currently growing up Potter was the eldest of the twins,but it made no were both the same. Same black hair ,light skin and beautiful eyes. Bella Potter ,the yougest had a darker shade of green more like was always getting compliments on how much she looked like her mother ,but she really couldn't see mother was everything she wasn't Isabella Swan was compeletely and utterly - selfless.

The Potter Twins as they were known as, best friends through out life that was until the accident and Anna were eight months and the year is 2000 and they had been playing with there and Lily Potter.

Mr Potter had been holding Bella and Mrs Potter had been Harry, than there was the _knock knock knock_.Mr Potter had second thoughts of answering the door until he saw Mrs Potter start to put Harry down, Mr Potter had stopped her and said '' i'll get it love '' as he had walked over to the crib and placed Bella in there.

As he passed Mrs Potter he gave her a kiss on the cheek and a kiss on Harrys forehead as he started off to the front door._Knock knock knock _again '' Im coming! '' Mr Potter said as he opened the door and was immideitly flashed back to the wall and watched as the very wizard Lord Voldemort had flashed him before all was - nothing.

Mrs Potter was smiling down at her twins as they laughed at her making funny faces, but all of a sudden a scream had erupted through out the Potter looked out of the door and saw the Dark Lord with his wand bent over her _now _dead had ran to shut the door of the nearusry and put a spell on it as she placed both twins into the crib and took her last look at her childern before she could have time to take her last breathe.

The door had slammed open at the very sight of Voldemort hiding behind that black hood.''I told you, you would not live to see the day I rise'' Voldemort said before placing a killing spell on Mrs Potter and turning to see both twins wrapped up together in each others arms. Voldemort smirked before they started crying.

He felt pain beyond his reach, he was dying from how much power those twins had put held out his wand out and pionted it to the baby girl and leaving a red lighting bolt on both of the twins before his wand was destroyed which caused the house to shatter. Everything was destoyed - everything but the babies.

And there they sat in the only thing left - the crib.

Albus Dumbldore stode there on Privet Road in at one particular Dursley Dursley's was the only family Anna and Harry had smiled as he watched the black cat look at him with green said ''Fancy seeing you here Proffessor Mcgonagall'' the cat had turned from a black cat in te shadows to a beautiful women of the age of thrity-seven.''Goodevening professor did you know it was me'' 'My dear professor I have never seen a cat sit so stiffly before'' ''Well Professor you would be stiff to if you had to watch a fat man and his idoit family all day...you know they have two twins as well a boy and a girl".Dumbledore frowned and said "You don't say"."Well I suppose Hagrids the one that told you I would be here tonight"."Yes" said Mcgonagall.

To there surprise they saw a flying motorbike nearing landed giant on the bike took his helmet off and said "Sorry I'm late they both fell asleep just as we were passing the house, we were so close to being discovered by the muggles"

"Its alright Hagrid your right on time".

Hagrid got off his bike holding Bella in his right arm and Harry in his gave Harry to Mcgonagall and Bella to was still asleep but Bella was chewing on her hand (**You know how babies put there fist in there mouths its just so cute**).

Dumbledore smiled at her and she smiled back and started to street lights of Privet Drive had burst and three adults were shocked at how amazing Baby Bella's powers had taken affect so looked up at Dumbledore and he smiled head had been scarred as a lightening saw this as well.

"Dumbledore do you think he would have scarred them both?''.He looked at Bella she had already had fallen asleep."Only one way to find out professor".He pulled back the blanket just above the top of Harry's forehead and saw the same scar as Bella.

"Well I think it's time".Dumbledore grabbed an envelope from his walked to the Dursley's front door with Mcgonagall following with placed both babies on the doorstep together, with the envelope on top of them.

**10 years later.**

_Bang Bang Bang._"Get up cousin's!" Bonnie and Dudley shouted from the top of the they lived could hear Dudley running up and down and Bonnie laughing came "Get up you idiot's!" yelled there aunt. Harry groaned as she kicked the door and they both woke with a saw Bella rubbing her eyes."Good morning" Harry said to his sister while reaching under his bed to find a clean pair of white socks.

"Not so good" Bella said as she opened the door of the cupboard they lived in only to get pushed back in by opened the door again this time Harry had come as well."Howard you watch the beacon and don't burn it I want everything to be perfect for my Dudley Wudley".Harry flinched at her nasty tone but mumbled "Yes Aunt Petunia".She turned to Bella as she was standing nest to Harry "You watch the pancakes and don't you burn them" she said nastily to went straight to work next to Harry.

Just than there Uncle walked into the kitchen an straight away there was a "Daddy why did you get me twenty-seven presents and Dudley had gotten thirty!" Bonnie screamed at the top of her lungs."Shh! Daddy make it better angle" she smiled evilly to Bella and Bella rolled her eyes.

"I saw that girl!" there uncle shouted at flinched like Harry and brought her uncle his coffee.

Petunia put down the phone and said "The renches have to come with us to the zoo dear" she whispered to her husband

"What!" the Dursley Twins shouted at the same and Harry looked at each other in wonder."They can't come they ruin everything" Bonnie said.

**At the zoo:**

Bonnie and Dudley were tapping on the glass of a snake."Make it do something!" Bonnie yelled and moved to something else with her when Harry and Bella moved to the said "We know what it's like to be locked away your whole life" "Yeah it's not funny" the snake raised it's head and nodded."Did you just nod" they asked at the same nodded both put one hand from each onto the glass and there hands went than the were both pushed to the ground be the twins."Daddy!It nodded".Just than they were pushed into the water,behind the glass.

The snake escaped and there was alot of twins were stuck behind the glass and the snake was moving towards Harry and Bella."Thanks" it said "No problem" they said it went straight out the door.

When they got home the were sent to there cupboard and wasn't given food until dinner the next night.

The post had come the morning after and Harry and Bella were sent to get went to give his uncle the mail when he found two letters addressed to 'Harry and Bella :Under the cupboard beneath the stairs'

He give Bella hers just to have hers and Harry's snatched out of there hands and to the burned them that night.

They kept getting heaps of letters and once there was at least a thousand and that's when they went to live at a lighthouse.

The potter twins had to sleep on the cold ground and were drawing there birthday cake on the were eleven today.

**Bang Bang Bang**

The Dursleys eyes flew open and Dudley shouted "Where's the cannon?"

The door of the lighthouse was pushed down and a giant man walked had a scruffy beard, big dark eyes and ripped was staring at his a strange color."Sorry I'm late" the giant said and looked at the Dursley eyed them and said "Well you two certainly put on alot of weight right Harry".Dudley was shaking and said "H-h-hes Harry" pointing to Harry and Bella."Well sorry bout' that thought they were you" he was holding a box and gave it to the twins."This belongs to you".Bella smiled at him and they opened the box to find 'Happy birthday Harry and Bella'.Harry put his glasses back on so he could read."Thank you" ''Oh it was nothing"

Hagrid reached into his pocket to find two envelopes and give them to each twin."You two are wizard and witch" "I'm sorry?" Bella asked."Well where do you think you got your powers from?" "Powers?".He looked at the Dursleys and said "You didn't tell them?" they shock their heads and thats when Hagrid had turned Dudley and Bonnie into just the tails.

Hagrid and the twins left after the yelling and screaming and was off to see there God Weasley's.

**Dont know if I'm going to continue maybe i'll do it in parts just let me know if you like review 's a poll up on how Bella and Cedric meet.**


	2. Meeting

Chapter 1 Twins or Not

The black house,the same black house that Sirius Black had grown up in for the past fourty-three years,and now the same house the Potter Twins are Potter was the eldest of the twins,but it made no difference, they were both the same. Same black hair ,light skin and beautiful eyes. Bella Potter ,the yougest had a darker shade of was always getting compliments on how much she looked like her mother ,but she really couldn't see mother was everything she wasn't Isabella Potter was compeletely and utterly - selfless.

Harry and Bella were eight months and the year is 2000 and they had been playing with there parents.

Mr Potter had been holding Bella and Mrs Potter had been Harry, than there was the _knock knock knock._Mr Potter had second thoughts of answering the door until he saw Mrs Potter start to put Harry down, Mr Potter had stopped her and said '' i'll get it love '' as he had walked over to the crib and placed Bella in there.

As he passed Mrs Potter he gave her a kiss on the cheek and a kiss on Harrys forehead as he started off to the front door _knock knock knock_ again '' Im coming! '' Mr Potter said as he opened the door and was immideitly flashed back to the wall and watched as the very wizard Lord Voldemort had flashed him before all was - nothing.

Mrs Potter was smiling down at her twins as they laughed at her making funny faces, but all of a sudden a scream had appered. She looked out of the door and saw the Dark Lord with his wand bent over her _now_ dead husband.

She had ran to shut the door of the nearusry and put a spell on it as she placed both twins into the crib and took her last look at her childern before she could have time to take her last breathe.

The door had slammed open at the very sight of Voldemort hiding behind that black hood.''I told you, you would not live to see the day I rise'' Voldemort said before placing a killing spell on Mrs Potter and turning to see both twins wrapped up together in each others arms. Voldemort smirked before they started crying.

He felt pain beyond his reach, he was dying from how much power those twins had put together.

He held out his wand out and pionted it to the baby girl and leaving a red lighting bolt on both of the twins before his wand was destroyed which caused the house to shatter. Everything was destoyed - everything but the babies.

And there they sat in the only thing left - the crib.

Albus Dumbldore stode there on Privet Road in at one particular Dursley home.

The Dursley's was the only family Bella and Harry had left.

He smiled as he watched the black cat look at him with green said ''Fancy seeing you here Proffessor Mcgonagall'' the cat had turned from a black cat in the shadows to a beautiful women of the age of thrity-seven.''Goodevening professor,how did you know it was me?'' 'My dear professor I have never seen a cat sit so stiffly before'' ''Well Professor you would be stiff to if you had to watch a fat man and his idoit family all day...you know they have two twins as well a boy and a girl".Dumbledore frowned and said "You don't say"."Well I suppose Hagrids the one that told you I would be here tonight"."Yes" said Mcgonagall.

To there surprise they saw a flying motorbike nearing the end of the giant on the bike took his helmet off and said "Sorry I'm late they both fell asleep just as we were passing the house, we were so close to being discovered by the muggles"

"Its alright Hagrid your right on time".

Hagrid got off his bike holding Bella in his right arm and Harry in his left . Bella was chewing on her hand **(You know how babies put there fist in there mouths its just so cute).**

Dumbledore smiled at her and she smiled back, the street lights of Privet Drive had burst and the three adults were shocked at how amazing Baby Bella's powers had looked up at Dumbledore and he looked at her forehead had been scarred as a lightening bolt and Mcgonagall saw this as well.

"Dumbledore do you think he would have scarred them both?''.He looked at Bella she had already had fallen asleep."Only one way to find out professor".He pulled back the blanket just above the top of Harry's forehead and saw the same scar as Bella.

"Well I think it's time".Dumbledore grabbed an envelope from his walked to the Dursley's front door with Mcgonagall following with placed both babies on the doorstep together, with the envelope on top of them.

**10 years later.**

**Bang Bang Bang.**"Get up cousin's!" Bonnie and Dudley shouted from the top of the staircase. They lived could hear Dudley running up and down and Bonnie laughing and that's when the voice came "Get up you idiot's!" yelled there aunt. Harry groaned as she kicked the door and they both woke with a saw Bella rubbing her eyes."Good morning" Harry said to his sister while reaching under his bed to find a clean pair of white socks.

"Not so good" Bella said as she opened the door of the cupboard they lived in only to get pushed back in by her cousin, she opened the door again this time Harry had come as well."Howard you watch the beacon and don't burn it I want everything to be perfect for my Dudley Wudley".Harry flinched at her nasty tone but mumbled "Yes Aunt Petunia".She turned to Bella as she was standing next to Harry "You watch the pancakes and don't you burn them" she said nastily to Bella, she went straight to work next to Harry.

Just than there Uncle walked into the kitchen and straight away there was a "**Daddy why did you get me twenty-seven presents and Dudley had gotten thirty**!" Bonnie screamed at the top of her lungs."Shh! Daddy make it better angle" she smiled evilly to Bella and Bella rolled her eyes.

"I saw that girl!" there uncle shouted at Bella, she flinched like Harry and brought her uncle his coffee.

Petunia put down the phone and said "The renches have to come with us to the zoo dear" she whispered to her husband

"What!" the Dursley Twins shouted at the same and Harry looked at each other in wonder."They can't come they ruin everything" Bonnie said.

**At the zoo:**

Bonnie and Dudley were tapping on the glass of a snake."Make it do something!" Bonnie yelled and moved to something else with her brother behind when Harry and Bella moved to the snake and Bella said "We know what it's like to be locked away your whole life" "Yeah it's not fun" the snake raised it's head and nodded."Did you just nod" they asked at the nodded both put one hand from each onto the glass and there hands went right through it, than the were both pushed to the ground be the twins."Daddy!It nodded".Just than they were pushed into the water,behind the glass.

The snake escaped and there was alot of screaming. The twins were stuck behind the glass and the snake was moving towards Harry and Bella."Thanks" it said "No problem" they said it it went straight out the door.

When they got home the were sent to there cupboard and wasn't given food until dinner the next night.

The post had come the morning after and Harry and Bella were sent to get went to give his uncle the mail when he found two letters addressed to 'Harry and Bella, Location :Under the cupboard beneath the stairs'

He give Bella hers just to have hers and Harry's snatched out of there hands and to the burned them that night.

They kept getting heaps of letters and once there was at least a thousand and that's when they went to live at a lighthouse.

The potter twins had to sleep on the cold ground and were drawing there birthday cake on the floor, using the dirt and dust. They were eleven today.

**Bang Bang Bang**

The Dursleys eyes flew open and Dudley shouted "Where's the cannon?"

The door of the lighthouse was pushed down and a giant man walked had a scruffy beard, big dark eyes and ripped was staring at his a strange color."Sorry I'm late" the giant said and looked at the Dursley twins, he eyed them and said "Well you two certainly put on alot of weight right Harry".Dudley was shaking and said "H-h-hes Harry" pointing to Harry and Bella."Well sorry bout' that thought they were you" he was holding a box and gave it to the twins."This belongs to you".Bella smiled at him and they opened the box to find 'Happy birthday Harry and Bella'.Harry put his glasses back on so he could read."Thank you" ''Oh it was nothing"

Hagrid reached into his pocket to find two envelopes and give them to each twin."You two are wizard and witch" "I'm sorry?" Bella asked."Well where do you think you got your powers from?" "Powers?".He looked at the Dursleys and said "You didn't tell them?" they shock their heads and thats when Hagrid had turned Dudley and Bonnie into just the tails.

Hagrid and the twins left after the yelling and screaming and was off to see there God parents Weasley's.

**Dont know if I'm going to continue maybe i'll do it in parts just let me know if you like review 's a poll up on how Bella and Cedric meet.**


End file.
